1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a waist twisting machine, particularly to one automatically forcing a user to twist the waist regularly and also receive massage at the same time so as to slimming the body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On the market many fitting machines are available for waist twisting, buttock swaying, breast expanding, weight lifting, jogging, etc. Hula-hoops are quite simple for twisting the waist of a user, possible to be rotated around the waist with soft smooth movement, so they are prevalent among consumers.
Although the hula-hoops are not expensive and simple to use, they have some disadvantages.
1. A user must have some experience or technique, or he/she cannot keep a hula-hoop rotate continuously without falling down the waist.
2. They are sized definite, not applicable for everyone.
3. At the beginning of rotating the hula-hoop, a user may be prone to hurt the waist, especially for the old.
4. A user has to focus on a hula-hoop in using, impossible to do other work.
5. During rotating a hula-hoop on the waist, it can only make massage to the waist with a point touching so its massage effect is quite trivial.